


Welcomed Torment

by GGChi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGChi/pseuds/GGChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Shelf (Shiro x Self) Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed Torment

**Author's Note:**

> There’s so many great Shiro oral ficlets but almost none of Reader getting fucked silly by our favorite paladin so I thought I’d fix that.

Face down, ass in the air, you pressed your cheek against the pillows propped under you in an attempt to still the trembling of your legs but it was useless. His mouth is too hot against your pussy. His tongue, too wet, and his technique, too good. It didn’t help that he’d spent the past thirty minutes eating you out so slowly, it’s as if he thought the gods’ ambrosia flowed from your quim.

“Sh-Shiro.. Stop teasing,” you manage to gasp.

After one last lick, Shiro answers your plea with a sharp nibble to your right cheek. It makes you jump. He chuckles as he laves his tongue over the nip, soothing it. Shiro then proceeds to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses up your vertebrae, inching along until he reaches the base of your neck. You can feel the heat from his solid musculature pressed up against your back radiating into your own body.

“Didn’t they tell you?” He whispers hotly into the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. “Good things come to those who wait.”

You hold back a groan as Shiro smoothes his hands from your hips, down your thighs and then back up. His warm left hand contrasts with his prosthetic right. The touch leaves you tingling.

He pulls back and teases your pussy with his member, sliding his hardness against your wet folds.

“But you’ve been so good... I suppose I could reward you-” he pauses his rutting- “but only if you tell me exactly what you want.”

If it were possible, your face and body flush hotter. You wish you could see the smug expression that’s sure to be on his face but you don't move to raise your head from where it rest. He hadn’t told you explicitly, but you had a feeling that tonight Shiro wanted to stay out of your line of sight. You don’t mind. While the sensory deprivation of being unable to see your handsome lover was frustrating, it also turned you on to no end.

You lick your lips before you open your mouth to reply.

“I want… I want your cock,” you whisper, just barely audible.

“What was that?”

You repeat louder, “I want your cock.”

“Oh, but you have my cock.” Shiro pushes in the just head, to both tease and goad you.

You can’t help but try to rock your hips back, but his hands hold you still.

“You’re going to have to do a little better than that.”

Swallowing hard, you try again.

“I want you to stick your big, thick cock inside me. I want you to fuck my pussy until it’s raw, until it memorizes the shape of your dick, until I can’t walk, until it hurts to sit,” you inhale sharply, “I want to come all over your cock and I want you to paint my womb with your cum.”

You are almost embarrassed at the words coming from your own mouth, but you don’t care. You want to be fucked silly. You knew Shiro loved rambling with his dirty talk and he loved to coax it out of you to hear such scandalous, lascivious things come out of your sweet, sweet mouth. It gets him hard every time and this time is no exception.

He grins like the Cheshire Cat.

“That’s my _girl_.” Shiro punctuates the last word with a sharp thrust that sheathes the rest of his cock all the way inside you.

You cry out at the sudden intrusion, relishing the delicious stretch. Shiro stills within you. His hips are flush against yours, and his prick buried to the hilt. He makes no move to pull out, instead, grinding himself up against you, savoring your slick heat. It feels so good, like his cock belongs inside your pussy and you almost sob.

Shiro leans over again.

“You feel that?” He hums into your right ear. You can’t help but clench around his length.

He grunts and snickers before switching to the left ear, “that’s me inside you.”

You nod silently, incapable of speech at the moment.

He starts rolling his hips, slowly easing himself out before pushing back in. Shiro pulls back again so he can watch the place where your bodies are joined. Your wetness leaves a shine on his member every time he slides out.

“I wish you could see how you’re swallowing me so hungrily. And the way you’re so tight and wet and hot all around me…” Your lover sighs with pleasure, then resumes undulating his hips. “It feels like I’m going to melt and it’s so good, so, so good. Your pussy feels like home and I never, never, ever wanna leave. If I could, I would live the rest of my life with my cock inside you and I would be so happy.”

You strangle out a ragged “fuck” and your cunt gushes around him. But as much as you enjoy his tender, toe-curling dirty talk, it’s not long before you become frustrated with Shiro’s languid pace.

“Shiro…” whining as you wiggle your hips.

“I know, I know.”

Truth be told, he was also at his limit. Shiro grips your hips and ratchets up the pace, pistoning his hips hard against your backside and pounding your pussy. He watches the bouncing of your cheeks as the sounds of your fucking fill the air— the smacking of your hips and the squelching of your needy cunt. His cock fills you up to the brim with each thrust and all you can do bite your lips so you don’t let out a lusty scream.

Bending over you once again, Shiro changes the angle of his thrusts and fucks you harder and deeper. Each stroke hits that spot that makes your legs quiver and leaves stars in your eyes. Shiro reaches his arm around you and rubs gentle circles on your clit in contrast to the rough treatment of your cunt. You can feel the puff of his breath against your temple and hear his quiet grunts in your ear. His brutal pace begins to falter and you turn your head to press your cheek against his.

“Are you close?”

“Yeah” he breathes.

“Cum inside me. Please fill me up. I want your cum inside me.”

He clamps down on your hip bone as he cums, moaning your name into your ear. You can feel his member pulsing with each spurt of his hot seed deep inside you and it brings you over the edge. Shuddering, your walls clench down on his length and milks the rest of the cum from his cock. Shiro continues rubbing your clit and waits for the end of your orgasm before pulling out. He spreads your lower lips and watches as his seed seeps out of your cunt.

“Beautiful.”

He notes the path of his cum, watching it flowing out your hole and through your folds. Before it could drip onto the sheets, Shiro uses his thumb to smear his seed over your clit. You jerk at the overstimulation but he doesn’t stop grinding against it.

“But, I just came,” you whimper breathily.

He answers in his gravelly, post-orgasm baritone, _“then you’re just gonna have to come again.”_

Wanting to feel the heat of your pussy with his own hand, Shiro eases in the middle finger of his left hand and begins slowly pumping it in and out of your well fucked hole. Soon, he’s renewed your wanton need and slips in his ring finger while grinding the heel of his palm against your clit. He observes your your hips, fascinated with the way they bucked backwards to fuck his hand. He pushes his fingers down, right against your sweet spot and it’s too much. You come again. This time you’re unable to keep your voice down, and you moan his name in the pillows.

As you come down from your second orgasm, your legs finally give out and you collapse to one side.

For the first time that night, you glance over your shoulder at your lover. With his rouge-tinged cheeks and half-lidded eyes, Shiro’s never looked more enchanting. He doesn’t notice your staring because he’s too busy studying the milky mixture of his and your cum on his fingers. He turns his digits to catch the light on your combined wetness. His eyes flick towards your cum-coated cunt and then to your eyes. He locks your gaze as he slowly brings his glistening fingers to his mouth. He licks them clean.

You grab his face and bring your mouth to his so you can taste the love on his tongue.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bonus ending:**

“Thanks for spotting me, Lance. I’m gonna hit the showers.”

You pull off your sweaty t-shirt and use it to wipe your face. Picking up your water bottle, you make your way towards the door.

“Hey, uh, are you okay?” you hear your gym buddy ask.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Because you have bruises on your spine,” he replies. “Did you fall on your back or something?”

There’s about a half second’s worth of confusion before you turn to look at your back in the mirrored wall of the room. Sure enough, there are faint purple marks, some darker than others, dotting your spine every couple inches and snaking under under your sports bra.

Suddenly you remember the way Shiro kissed his way up your spine. You steel your expression into the best poker face you can muster but you can’t help the way your face reddens deeper than a post workout flush.

“Yeah, I fell,” you lie. “A couple days ago. I’m fine now. Don’t worry about it.”

You leave a puzzled Lance and hastily make your way out the door. You decide to skip the shower and find your favorite paladin so you can scold him about his marking habit. Well, that or fuck him until he promises to let you mark him the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally self indulgent and I have no ragrets.
> 
> But remember safe sex and condoms are your friends!
> 
> This is for all my fellow thirsty, thirsty Shelf (Shiro x Self) shippers out there. I tried to write this with the headcanon that Shiro’s a dom but a gentle and loving one. I hope I succeeded!
> 
> Please comment/critique and leave kudos so I know that I’m not the only beacon sin.


End file.
